Campfire Horror
by Yaoi Hunteress Extrodannaire
Summary: Stranded on an island with...the most freakiest of em all...MarcornWell he's a little something for all you Marco Haters, contains yaoi later onrnand shounen-ai.Ooc characters.Gentle on the flames, r&r plz and thank-you
1. Default Chapter

Campfire Horror

Warning:If you are a Marco fan...#1 this bash's him.#2 you are all Freaks...F.R.E.A.K.S...jk...wel he is creepy.This also contains yaoi and shounen-ai.

I don't own Sk and never will...Ooc Hao

gentle on flames please

* * *

Chapter 1: Stranded

Everyone sat in their assigned seats they were given in first class,watching the grudge.This started when Yoh had red the cereal box's panel contest,took a bite his cereal and choaked on a golden cereal nugget.Suddenly what seemed like the X-Laws flying on some sort of flying contraption(A/N:I'm pictureing it like a flying bike with wings)passed by the plane causing the pilot to faint over the joy stick. The X-law gang began to freak,almost hitting the plane,one member had snapped knocking Marco off.Now Marco and the plane were hurdleing towards a small island below.Wonder who'd make it first.Marco landed,glideing across the beach face first and saw the plane's shadow hurdleing towards him .Sadly he managed to dodge it.The gang stepped out of the wreck looking at their surroundings.There stood Marco holding his(revolver) gun to Yoh's forehead.  
-"Die Asakura."He threatened

As he was about to pull the trigger, a small pebble hit him directly in the head

"Have no fear,Onii-chan 's here."peacing out,standing over an unconscious Marco."Heh did I do that."rubbeing the back of his head chuckling

"Hmmm,that can't be good."pokeing the unconscious Marco with his Kwan-Dao

"Uh well looks like were stranded so we'll have to make a shelter, pick your partner."smileing

"I pick you Otouto."placeing his hand under Yoh's chin

Anna quickly pulled Yoh away and wrapped herself around him

"God will you two get a room."sighed Marco

Hao quickly chucked a larger rock at Marco's head knocking him out once more.

"Hey what are you doing here."asked the cast of Survivor. "...OH MY FRIGGEN GOD IT'S MARCO...RUN AWAY!"Marco's unconscious body somehow drove away the cast off the island  
-"well we better get started."smileing once more

Meanwhile

"Great spirit of man eating kittens your time to feast has come.Find your blond meal."Ordering his viscious blood thirsty kittens

* * *

Well there's chapter 1,very short I know,Well there's my comeback to still sad my Naruto fic got tooken down so...yeah r&r please 


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note

Due to the lack of reviews(Unliess I get more) I will no longer continue this fic and will never ever write fics again!

So on away it goes never to be posted again  
YHE


	3. Chapter 2: Man eating kittens

Campfire Horror.

Thank-you's:- EmeraldAvenger

yugioh-fan88

Warning: Marco lover's I already said it...Shoo fly!Shoo freaks shooooooooooooooo!  
Go away this is your warning!This also includes wonderfulness of Yaoi and Shounen-ai  
no just yet with the yaoi but later on it will.  
Okay ppl might be a little Ooc too:Haocough,Horo toocough

Chapter 2: Man eating kittens

_''...Find your blond meal.''  
_

(OoO)  
''Anna you'll be incharge of the fire wood.'' pulling himself away from Anna's kissy face.  
Anna pouted and strutted over to the forest

_(OoO)  
_-''Yoh-koi, your my one and only one...''singing a little off key.  
Behind a large pack of shrubbery's stood the man eating kittens.  
-''Iik miow , show nii.''planed the kittens.Anna skipped over to the first trap... dirty kitchen floor.  
She was about to shout out Yoh's name when suddenly the viscious cat's pounced over her and tore her to pieces. Unfortunatly they found her indigestible due to all the ice in her cold body.So the poor kittens were left without a meal once more...  
-''Nip oop miow shii yak.'' argued the kittens

Back with the Yoh-ikkou.  
-''Now where did Horo go to now?'' looking around scratching his head  
Ren tapped Yoh's shoulder from behind, the chinese boy tapped his foot in annoyance  
-''Looking for him.'' pointing to Horo latched to Ren's leg. '' Get him off I'm loseing circulation.''

With Marco  
-''Gotta make plan to strike those damned Asakura's.''he contemplated.''Come on Marco think,think!"  
lightly tapping his head, along came ,from behind, Hao carrying a large rock,holding it over Marco's head  
releasing his grip letting it fall to Marco's head.  
-''Need Help?'' asked Hao careingly. Hao looked at the unconscious looking body,kicked a little bit of sand and whistled off.

Hours Later  
-'' Damn that Asakura.'' dusting the sand off.  
-''Iik, naw, uuchuu, sii.'' the kittens approached Marco with a look of hunger in their eyes  
-''Stay back! I've got a gun.'' slowly backeing away as the kittens pulled out their wolverine like claws  
-''Something tells me, I need Back up.'' looking worried at the camera

* * *

There's chappie 2 sorry bout the Kittens own language. 


	4. Chapter 3

Campfire Horror

Warning:I do not own Shaman King OKAY!Sorry Forgot to mention it in my last chappie."  
Marco is being bashed...Yes I am part of the BBBM...My definition...It's my unique code for Marco.  
Hao is OOc and some other characters will be too.There is Yaoi and shounen-ai...don't like...why are you here?

Anyway read on...

"_Something tells me I'm gonna need backup."looking at the camera worried_

He began to shoot at the kittens,bu they managed to block his attempts.They lundged towards the man as he quickly ran away from their clutches. He continued fireing at them but his efforts were useless

"HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"passing by the Yoh ikkou

"You guys here something?"scratching his head  
All shake head

A kitten had managed to jump upon the man's shag.He ran in multiple circles t'il the ground below him was digging his grave.  
-"..St.Stay back I have a pope picture."swaying it side to side.  
The kittens grew sweatdrops,with one swift move the picture shred. The kittens approached closer an hungrier.

"Curse you pope!" waving his fist in the air

\\ In Rome/

"Then the messenger said ... 'My children you must...' eek urk, ack, AHK." suddenly the pope suffered a severe heart attack due to Marco's words.

\\Back on island/

"Didn't do it." placing his hands in the air.

"Iik yow nee saaand."closeing in on Marco

\\ Meanwhile /

"Yes we all grieve over the death of...was it..uh...Abbatha?Oh sorry Anna." reading over his script ."...And then place hand on brother's shoulder and walk off with him...OOps reading script aloud again." chuckling lightly

"Um...I've got the patato chips."an arm raised from the botom of Ren's anchle

"Has he always been there?" looking at the Northern Shaman clinging to the chinese boy's anchle.

"No infact just the other day he was on my shoulder, on my back and on...just never mind." turning in other direction hideing blush

"It's okay Ren-koi you can tell them we had..."

BEEP

/Back with Marco\\

" Evil...kittens." crawling away from trying to gain his breath as kittens gnawed on his anchles (a/n:Anchle bitters...)  
Suddenly it happened so fast, nothing remained of Marco. The kittens picked their teeth and sighed with satisfaction.Sudenly a rumbleing came upon them. They looked around themselves...  
-"...meow..."And blew up of indegestion.

/Horo and Ren/

Breaking the kiss, the chinese boy looked up there to see limbs and limbs of a certain man flying threw the air.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm, it's a good thing that we made a parasol out of your Kwan Dao eh Ren-koi?" placing his head on his lovers chest.Ren quickly pulled Horo away as an arm almsot hit them.  
-"Uhhhh that was too close." resuming the kiss

/Back with the exploded corpse a.k.a Marco /

HIs body parts began to reasemble themselves mysteriously and there were no witch doctors around...Ou iie Ou ah ah ah..sorry.  
-"Thought you'd see the last of me huh?Well you got another thing comeing you damned cat's !" kicking a few around  
A small pebble flew from nowhere attached was a note that red: Beware!I can see you... your gonna die...Ooooh they have rottini."He looked at it confused

Faintly not far away some sort of corny french mime music was playing, could it be the note was telling him something about...Rottini?A small tap came upon Marco's shoulder. A smiley face waved upon him  
-"And you are?" pointing his sanfilled gun to the mime's head.

There we go chappie 3...#4 will be posted soon.


End file.
